Nice Car
by I Agree
Summary: Kagome's feeling rather evil.
1. Nice Car

Nice Car

By: I Agree

I do not own 'Inu-Yasha'

---IA---

She cradled her weapon of choice against her shoulder, confidently striding down the sidewalk like nothing was out of the ordinary. With a tuneless song humming from her throat, a dreamy smile on her lips, and a little lilt in her step, she could have been easy to ignore. But it was the tell-tale gleam in her eye (and the metal bat in her hand) that had people giving her a wide berth on the walk way. It was like they knew. Higurashi Kagome was going to the home of one huge, cheating bastard.

She hadn't come to this decision lightly. No, absolutely not. Doing something of this magnitude warranted a lot of thought. It took her a whole three days after she'd caught Inu-Yasha in bed, _her bed,_ with his old college mate to finally make this choice. So what if she would go to jail for it, and possibly, with his fathers connections, for life. It would be worth it.

Quickly she ran up the driveway of the large mansion, pulling out a set of keys from her pocket as she went. Inserting the correct key into the side-door, Kagome found her prey conveniently on the other side of it. Closing the door quietly behind herself, she scanned the room for any witnesses. Finding none, she approached her target, raising the bat high above her head, ignoring the twinge of regret.

And swung it down on Inu-Yasha's Porsche Carrera GT.

A sick pleasure tore through her as the side window broke, shattering under the blow. Encouraged by this unprecedented feeling, she quickly raised the bat and brought it down again, this time onto the side mirror. She smirked when it snapped off.

She hadn't really wanted to do this. The Porsche was just so beautiful. Inu-Yasha's best asset, in fact. But the hanyou had asked for it. He had to just go and cheat on her. Hell, who knew how many women he had been seeing behind her back. He had been 'hanging out' with a lot of people lately, avoiding her like the plague. Unfaithful bastard was following too closely in his fathers footsteps.

Grimacing, Kagome shattered the headlights, feeling some suppressed anger leave her with every blow she dealt to the hapless vehicle. Admittedly, it was misplaced rage, but oh, was it therapeutic. Pulling out the keys again, she dug them into the cherry red paint, walking around the entire car for good measure. That done, she hopped up onto the hood, raising her weapon, intent on destroying the windshield.

"Ahem."

Kagome's head twisted to the door connecting to the house, her heart jumping to her throat. Her eyes widened at the sight of Inu-Yasha's older half-brother standing in the doorway, sipping his tea as he took in the damage she dealt. Pointlessly, she hid the bat behind her back, a nervous smile on her face.

Sesshou-Maru looked up at her, "Join me for tea when you are finished here."

Her eyes widened, her mouth dropping open a bit. What?

He remained unaffected, turning around and opening the connecting door. Before he stepped through, he looked back with an evil gleam in his eye. "The Mercedes is his as well. Leave the Bugatti Veyron unscathed. It is mine."

Fin.

---IA---

The Porsche Carrera GT is about $484,000. The Mercedes SLR McLaren (referred to) is $455,500. And the Bugatti Veyron? That's about $1,700,000, the most expensive car in the world... I figured Sesshou-Maru would have that one...

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	2. Not in the Slightest

Not in the Slightest

By: I Agree

Inu-Yasha and Co do not belong to me.

So I think I'm going to make this a tiny little series… Tell me what you think!

---IA---

She had to admit, Sesshou-Maru had great taste in tea. Not that she was a big judge of tea, because, to be honest, she didn't really like it. But this tea he chose was absolutely wonderful. It was calming after her little jaunt with a bat and a certain inu-hanyou's two, very expensive cars.

She hadn't known what to do when she had finished up with the second car. She had originally planned just to escape quietly through the same door she'd come in. Not a very well thought out plan she had to admit, but it was a crime of passion. Those really were never well planned. With Sesshou-Maru's appearance, every bit of her plan was shot, so, after one last look at the wrecked vehicles, she had joined Sesshou-Maru. After all, if she didn't, he would have most likely called the police on her. Hell, she hadn't even known if he was going to call anyway and the tea was just a ploy to keep her there.

However, her nervousness over joining the stoic, full bred demon was quickly remedied when he complemented her swinging arm and asked if she had ever been on a baseball team. Now, nearly three hours after her little adventure, they were still talking over tea. They touched on every subject, from art and music, to business and law. He had to be the most knowledgeable being she'd ever known. There wasn't a topic they touched that he wouldn't know something about, be in important or insignificant, and if he knew nothing about it, he would politely grill her for information about it. It was endearing to her, for it told her that beneath that highly stoic demeanor, he had a child-like thirst for knowledge.

It was in the middle of a particularly amusing conversation about lighting one's hair on fire when they heard a very loud scream in the direction of the garage.

Immediately, Kagome sank down in the chair, feeling the blood run out of her face. She hadn't been planning staying for this part! She had completely expected to be well out of town by now! Slightly panicked, she looked to the daiyoukai sitting across the table from her.

"Sit up straight, Miss Higurashi." He commanded calmly, pouring her another cup of tea. "And remain composed. It will be handled."

Hesitantly, she did as she was told, straightening her spine and taking a fortifying sip of Sesshou-Maru's wonderfully brewed tea. Not a second later did one very frazzled Inu-Yasha burst into the kitchen.

"Call the police!" He shouted.

Sesshou-Maru raised an eyebrow, "What are you shouting about?"

Very flustered, the hanyou began to fumble with the telephone, "Call the damn police! My cars've been vandalized!"

Sesshou-Maru took a sip of his tea, and his calm conduct bolstered her nerve. "Really? How inconvenient."

"Fuck 'inconvenient'! It's a downright disaster!"

Suddenly he looked up right at Kagome, a frown on his face like he was confused she was even there. He looked around as if trying to realize where he was, before looking back at her, "What the hell are you doing with Sesshou-Maru, Kagome?"

She felt her eyebrow tick with her irritation, "Having tea, Inu-Yasha."

A frown creased his brow, "Why are you…" By the very interesting face falter he managed, he had some sort of revelation. "Kagome, did you… My cars?"

Her lips pursed in indecision. Should she tell him? But before she could open her mouth, Sesshou-Maru waved his little brother off, "Miss Higurashi has been here drinking tea with this Sesshou-Maru for three hours little brother, ever since I let her in at the front door."

Inu-Yasha growled, "Then do you have any idea what happened?"

Sunset eyes connected with Kagome's, and she could swear she saw some amusement in those stoic depths.

"Not in the slightest."

---IA---

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	3. Motivation

Motivation

By: I Agree

I don't own Inu-Yasha and Co.

---IA---

She was speechless, and if she was honest, a bit nervous as she watched police and CSI walk through the Taisho manner. Only fifteen minutes after Inu-Yasha called the police, they had arrived and were scouting the scene of the crime. Her crime. Her very bad crime of destroying two, utterly beautiful and horribly expensive cars. She suppressed a grimace. Maybe she should have thought this through a little bit more.

But Sesshou-Maru stood next to her, calm as you please, eyeing the police officers with distain. By what she'd learned of the youkai, from both Inu-Yasha and the few hours they'd spent talking, he didn't like others poking around one bit. In fact, he really didn't seem to like anyone he just met. She frowned. So, why did he invite her to tea?

Kagome snuck a glance to the inu daiyoukai standing next to her, the question of why he was being nice to her forming in her mind. He didn't know her, really, aside from the fact that she was Inu-Yasha's _ex_-girlfriend. He hated his younger half-brother, though why, Kagome had no idea. So it should go hand in hand that he would dislike her too.

"Excuse me, Officer Watanabe."

She jumped in surprise at Sesshou-Maru's sudden call, her eyes immediately falling to the more than likely Ookami police officer who had just found a certain, incriminating bat. The officer looked up inquiringly at the taller male.

"I do not think that is the weapon used to destroy the cars."

Kagome blinked in surprise. What was Sesshou-Maru thinking?! Did he really think that they cared if he thought it was the weapon or not? They had a job to do after all!

Officer Watanabe glanced at her, though, then smirked, "Of course not Taisho-sama."

Her jaw dropped open for the second time that day as she watched the officer toss over the bat, and Sesshou-Maru melt it with the acids in his claws. When it was just a pile of steaming goo on the concrete floor, the daiyoukai looked to her. He smirked and closed her mouth with a careful claw under her chin. "How unbecoming." He teased.

She blushed brightly, frowned up at him and hissed, "What's your motive?"

He blinked, "Pardon?"

She turned to face him head on, fists on her hips, "You don't even know me, and yet you're helping me. Why? What's your motivation?"

A smug smirk touched his – very delectable – lips, "How boorish you view this Sesshou-Maru. Can I not help a woman in need?"

Her glare made him smile, nearly taking her breath away. She stood strong, waiting for a real answer. She blushed brightly when he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Inu-Yasha's previous relations would simper and whine when they found he was being unfaithful. You, however, decide to get even, to destroy his prized possessions. It is admirable, worthy of my aid and attention."

Deceptively soft lips suddenly trailed over her jaw as he pulled away, making her gasp and jerk back in surprise. His gold eyes glowed with amusement and Kagome huffed, her cheeks as red as cherries.

"Besides, you've got a great backswing."

Kagome giggled.

---IA---

A.N. Making it up as I go along.:) Thank you Nefret for the inspiration! This is funn! XD

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	4. Everyone Wins

Everyone Wins

By: I Agree

---IA---

It had been four days since the 'Incident,' four days of a bogus investigation. After all, the police, at least the demonic ones, knew for a fact it was she who destroyed those beautiful cars. That they were looking for a different perpetrator was crazy. That they were looking for a different perpetrator because Sesshou-Maru told them it wasn't her, when they knew it was, was almost obscene. She supposed since Sesshou-Maru basically _owned_ the police it was just a plus for her.

Covertly, she watched the inuyoukai as he meticulously straightened the cards in his hand. Really he was very cute in his need for self perfection. In all others he allowed, even _expected,_ physical and personality flaws. But with himself she learned he was almost brutal in his efforts for 'perfection.' One day she was going to have to tell him that perfection was relative.

"It's your bid Mr. Taisho." She said after three full minutes of the youkai straightening his cards.

He looked up for but a second before returning to his cards. "Hn. So eager to lose again?"

It was true, she hadn't won against him yet, but the hand she held now was absolutely unbeatable! She would triumph against him this time! "Well, I think the cards were straight about six minutes ago."

A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips before disappearing as quickly as it came. He lowered his hand, focusing all his rather intimidating attention on her. "Very well. What is your wager this time?"

Kagome almost cringed. What could she bet this time? They had foregone monetary wagers, since Sesshou-Maru said he didn't want to take her money. She had laughed at him, remembering the days she had played poker in college. She should have known Sesshou-Maru would never let anyone win. Not even the girl who destroyed his half-brothers cars. She already owed him a hand car wash with a detail (not that washing the beautiful Bugatti Veyron was a hardship), a five star dinner cooked by herself, a backrub, a complete house cleaning, a hand knitted scarf (in red), and, oddly, for her to brush his hair everyday for a week.

She hadn't won a single game yet. But this time! This time she would win! Coyly she smiled, "Same wager for me. I want to drive the Bugatti."

He nodded, "Very well, and if this Sesshou-Maru wins you will wear a little French maid outfit when you fulfill the tasks you owe me."

She blanched, "What?!"

"With black high heels."

"Are you serious?!"

He didn't falter, "Well, perhaps not when you knit."

"That's so chauvinistic!" She protested.

He smirked at her. "But with your figure you would pull it off so perfectly."

Her lips pursed as she half-heartedly glared at him, but inwardly she glowed at the compliment. She didn't want to do it, why would he even suggest it? She hadn't done short skirts since high school when her last boyfriend there had expected her to put out, claiming the skirt made her look easy.

Then again, her cards she held right now were pretty unbeatable. So… "Alright. You have yourself a bet."

He nodded, then motioned to the table. "Ladies first."

She laid down her cards, confident that her flush of spades would see her through. It wasn't the highest. But there was really no way he could beat her. "You might want to get the keys now, Sesshou-Maru-sama."

But he looked down at her cards, his expression never wavering. After a moment, he only said, "Hn," and laid down his cards.

Kagome gasped. It was a complete royal flush, in diamonds. Three cards higher than her.

"Well… damn."

He began to collect the cards to shuffle, "I will produce the outfit for you. Let me guess. You are 5'4", size 8 in shoes, and 34, 26, 34?"

She grimaced, but was nonetheless impressed. "Close. 34, 26, 38."

Before he could comment, they heard a rather authoritative knock at the front door. The taiyoukai lifted his head slightly and, much to her amusement, sniffed the air. When it registered, he smirked and rose from the table. "Come. This interests you as well."

Confused, she followed him through the hall to the front room, nervousness shooting through her when she saw the Ookami cop standing on the steps. Barely, she resisted hiding behind Sesshou-Maru's dominating form.

"Officer Watanabe, to what do I owe this visit?" The taiyoukai asked smoothly.

"I tracked down the girl you said you saw the day of the vandalism, one of Inu-Yasha's previous relations?" Suddenly he rolled his eyes, "She was found in the woods bordering your property and I wanted to inform you that she has been arrested for stalking and…" Again the officer cast a knowing look to her, and she had to repress a fidget, "the vandalism."

Surprised, Kagome's gaze shot to Sesshou-Maru, but he didn't acknowledge her. Instead he addressed the cop. "Thank you, Kouga. Is there anything else?"

"Nah, just wanted to let the little lady know." Her mouth dropped open as the officer winked at her, then turned to leave. Sesshou-Maru closed the door, then looped his arm through hers, leading her back to the kitchen to continue their games.

"W-what just happened?"

The taiyoukai smiled slightly. "Takari Yura has been stalking Inu-Yasha since he broke up with her. I merely suggested that I had seen her skulking around the area of the garage that day holding some sort of weapon. After some conveniently placed evidence, she is arrested, given the blame for your escapades, stops annoying the Sesshou-Maru, and Inu-Yasha is no longer threatened by a hair obsessing woman."

He pulled out her chair for her, and, when she was seated, leaned down to press a kiss to her neck. Kagome felt the air rush out of her lungs at the soft caress.

"Everyone wins."

---IA---

A.N. Buahaha. Yura is so easy to use XD. Anyway, for those who don't understand what 34, 26, 34, mean... it's the supermodel measurements of, respectively, the bust, waist, and hips. Thank you, sugar0o, for your help! You are a very inspiring person.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	5. Maid Service

Maid Service

By: I Agree

---IA---

Never again.

Never again would she willingly play poker with a daiyoukai genius who knew how to bluff with the best of them. Hell, he probably could bluff _the_ best of them.

Kagome resisted the urge to sit down and massage her feet, knowing Sesshou-Maru would taunt her endlessly if she even displayed a modicum of discomfort. Already she had made him his 'five-star' meal, cleaned his house, brushed his hair for the day, all in high heels. Her dogs were barking, as it were.

But she wanted to get everything that she could done and over with. No matter that it had only been a day since they had played poker, she wanted to get all her debts out of the way. So she had begun knitting his scarf at home the instant she had gotten home, and had come in immediately in the morning to begin preparations for 'his majesty's' meal. And after that, she had begun cleaning his house (not to much of a chore since the Taisho's already had many maids). The daiyoukai had been surprised, if the raised eyebrow was anything to go by, and had told her to take her time with everything. He really didn't mind having her in his debt he said.

She had no doubt about that but she really didn't want to be even more in his debt. After all, he kept her from doing jail time, if that wasn't being in his debt, then she didn't know what the word meant anymore.

Kagome leaned down and rubbed at a spot on the Bugatti's door, conscious of the youkai behind her staring at her behind. Not that she minded, it was an ego-boost for such a powerful – and powerfully attractive – male to give her the eye. Besides, she knew she had a great ass, why not show it off?

So, ignoring her aching feet, and with a knowing smile, she bent down further, just barely showing off her assets. She heard the male behind her grunt lightly, and in the reflection of the car door, she saw him shift a bit. The sense of womanly triumph filled her as she straightened and-

"Kagome? What the hell are you doing?!"

The young woman in question squealed in surprise, falling to the floor disturbing the bucket of soapy water. She yelled again when the warm water splashed over her, soaking her clothes. With a grimace, she pulled the cloth away from her skin and looked up to the cad who'd startled her.

"Damnit Inu-Yasha!" She growled, "What was that for?"

The hanyou gestured to her, "For this! What in Gods name are you wearing? And why are you cleaning _Sesshou-Maru's_ car?"

Silently she stood, careful not to slip on the wet floor with the damn death-trap-shoes. When she was completely vertical, she returned to glaring at the hanyou, hands on her hips. "What does it matter to you?"

Inu-Yasha blinked, then growled lightly, "You're my _girlfriend_ you stupid girl, of course it matters to me if you're giving my brother a peepshow."

Her mouth dropped open, her eyes wide, "You're girl- Oh, I guess I never really got to it, did I?"

"Got to what?"

Kagome stiffened her spine and took a bracing breath, "Inu-Yasha, a few weeks ago, I found you sleeping with another woman. I'm breaking up with you."

He was silent for a moment before he began sputtering, quickly trying to look for a rebuttal. Before he could, Sesshou-Maru stepped in, a hand on the small of her back, and pulled her away from the speechless two-timer. "Perhaps we should continue your maid service elsewhere for the time being."

Kagome grimaced, "But I'm soaking wet, I wanna change out of this." She complained.

He leaned down as they walked down the hall, his lips brushing against her ear, "Then we will continue this in the bedroom or bathroom. Your choice."

She giggled.

---IA---

A.N. Sorry for the lateness. I've been slacking lately u.u… sorry. Anyway, I figured Inu-Yasha would be in the dark for awhile and this popped in my head. It sucks… I wrote it quickly, but I like it.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	6. Not the Greatest Idea

Not the Greatest Idea

She really honestly couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was impossible, it had to be. After all, there was really no way the hanyou could actually be taunting his older, more powerful brother like that.

Kagome watched as Inu-Yasha and his newest girlfriend pawed each other, wondering how a sweet girl like Shiori could get mixed up with a jerk like him. Also wondering when they were going to notice her and Sesshou-Maru standing there. But most of all, she wondered when the inu hanyou was going to hear Sesshou-Maru's rather angry sounding growls. They were, after all, nearly copulating on the hood of Sesshou-Maru's beautiful Bugatti.

Beside her, Sesshou-Maru's eyes were tinged with an angry pink, green vapors escaping from his clenching fingers. She had never seen him angry before, he was always a very cool, even tempered youkai that she never thought he even could get enraged. She had to admit though, it was a very sobering experience, even if she wasn't the object of his fury. She could see Inu-Yasha's demise in those eyes, and for the first time in ages, she pitied the hanyou.

She was impressed with the daiyoukai even more though, for he had great restraint. If it were her beautiful car the nitwit was fornicating on, she would have purified him to itty bitty particles by now. Sesshou-Maru only snapped when the little bat hanyou asked in a breathy voice: "So when can I drive it?"

Before the younger brother could answer, Sesshou-Maru had tossed him across the room with a deafening growl. Shiori shrieked in surprise, sliding off the hood without Inu-Yasha there to keep her atop it. She withered under his angry glare, but it didn't last long. The daiyoukai was on his brother again in a flash, slamming him into the wall.

"What the hell, bastard!" Ground out Inu-Yasha, trying to kick at his brother.

Sesshou-Maru growled low in his throat, "You dare descrate my Bugatti?!"

Inu-Yasha's hand wrapped around his brothers wrist, trying to get him to let go of his throat, "Fuck, dude, I need to get action somehow. My cars-"

Before he could finish, Sesshou-Maru threw him across the room again. "You will not use this Sesshou-Maru's vehicle for your booty call!"

In all her time with the hanyou, she had never known him to do or say the right thing really. Especially when it was the wrong moment did he speak up. This proved to be a very wrong moment. So, naturally, Inu-Yasha spoke.

"It's not like you get any action with it anyway," muttered the idiot.

Sesshou-Maru was silent for a good few minutes, Kagome had sense enough to back away slowly. The silence ended quickly with Sesshou-Maru tossing his younger brother though the garage wall and following to take care of the hanyou properly.

Kagome stared at the hanyou shaped hole for a few minutes, then shook her head with a sigh. Calmly, she helped a shaking Shiori to her feet, pitying the naïve girl. "Would you like some tea?"

Shiori blinked up at her, "Um… s-sure." She glanced back at the Bugatti Veyron. "I th-thought that was Inu-Yasha's car."

Kagome shook her head, "I know that Inu-yasha isn't the brightest crayon in the box but seriously, saying that Sesshou-Maru's car was his?" she shook her head in disgust, "Just not Inu-Yasha's greatest idea."

---IA---

A.N: Dedicated to KrazyRunya from . She asked me to update Nice Car. I told her I would within a week… Then I had a dream that she bit my head off through e-mail… I figured it was time to update, yes?

Anyway… the memory stick that I had all my stories on isn't letting me access my stories at this time… as you can imagine, since my comp died right before that, I'm pretty disillusioned with technology right now… sorry if I don't update so much…

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


End file.
